1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a learning support device, a learning support method, and a storage medium in which a learning support program is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional learning support device such as a tablet personal computer used for student learning has been proposed, in which an explanation such as a solution to a problem such as a mathematical example problem is stored beforehand for each step and displayed one by one for a student (refer to JP 2001-93915 A, for example).
In the technology described in JP 2004-93915 A, however, an explanatory text for each problem needs to be created and stored beforehand for each step, thereby causing a great burden of preparation. Considering this point, the step-by-step explanation can be stored for an example problem or the like only. In this case, however, the learning effect would be degraded because a user cannot refer to an explanation for a problem for which the explanation is not stored while the user can solve the problem by referring to the explanation for a problem for which an explanation is stored.